Skyjet
Skyjet is a super soldier residing in the USA Eterna ''space station, the only son of Malakai, and the main protagonist of [[Gunslinger Dragon|''Gunslinger Dragon]].'' Characteristics Physical Appearance Skyjet is draconic in appearance, having an impressive crest, a shark-like fin, and a jet-like tuft. He has mechanical arms that deploy wings for flight and mechanical lower legs. Personality Skyjet is peppy and fearless in the face of danger. However, he is also fast-talking, goofy, and panicky to the point of being prone to shoot someone within gunpoint (mostly unintentional). Despite this, he is a caring individual and will go into a fit of rage should his partner Helen Henson or any of his troops be put in a life-threatening situation. He despises the fact that he is the son of the dark Draconid deity, Malakai, and will without restraint attempt to kill those who dare to mention it. Powers and Abilities Demigod Physiology Due to being the son of the Draconid deity Malakai, Skyjet inherits the dreaded powers that his father possesses. However, compared to normal demigods, Skyjet is able to overpower most of Earth's deities even though his Dark Aura is not fully awakened, making him ridiculously powerful not only among his fellow soldiers, but among other demigods as well. Superhuman Strength Skyjet is the strongest soldier of all, being able to lift objects of nigh infinite mass and weight, defeat unfathomable armies with relative ease, and deflect devastating attacks. Superhuman Durability Skyjet is a tough alien, as he is able to survive concussions, crushing weights, severe blood loss, and so on. He is even able to shrug off most high-power attacks. Ultimate Weapon Mastery Skyjet is so skilled with any and all forms of weaponry that he needs only to pick a weapon up before he instantly becomes proficient with it. The first time he picks up a blade, he can fight on par with war deities, the first time he picks up a bow, he can hit targets with deadly accuracy. Even alien, magical, or incomprehensible weapons comes naturally to him. His proficiency with weapons surpasses even soldiers with the highest category of weapon intuition. His signature weapons are the ''Violet Crusaders, the legendary pistols that are said to have been forged in the depths of Earth's Underworld. Dark Aura Skyjet inherited this dreaded ability from his father Malakai. With it, he is able to perform feats he couldn't do in his normal form, such as transform his arms into weapons or wings to enable flight (the latter which he only does should his arms ever be chopped off). However, he risks being under his father's control, so he taps into this power only as a last resort or if his troops are put in danger. He also gains a third eye that allows him to shoot a laser beam, which is located in his forehead. Dark Skyjet.png|Skyjet when he embraces Dark Aura Skyjet (Dark Dragon God Forme).png|Skyjet, the Dark Dragon God Draconid Burst A technique exclusive to Skyjet. He uses it to amplify his power level in an effort to fight on equal footing against high-level opponents. However, it serves as a double-edged sword, as it could result in muscular dysfunction or, in rare cases, death. The chances are even higher if combined with his Dark Aura. Dark Dragon God Form When Skyjet fully awakens his Dark Aura, not only does he get access to godlike power, he also changes his appearance dramatically. He gains the same third eye as he does in the above form and an additional fourth one in his chest. He can no longer shoot a laser beam from his third eye, but he can shoot one from the eye on his chest. Even when this form expires, Skyjet's Dark Aura will stay awakened, thus putting the Draconid's power on par with that of Malakai and Bahamut. Category:Male Characters Category:Heroes